Another Door Opened
by CaptHyatt
Summary: When Chowder decides to end his dreams to be a chef, and joins the Marizpan Marines, what happens to society? And once he returns, how do the effects of war leave Chowder?
1. The War Ends

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway; own anything that is related to Chowder.

Yes, I know he is 13… Just go along with it, the rest of the story seems better with that age.

Fivesday, 9:54 P.M., 1.2 Miles Northeast of Tahini, Baklawa:

"This is Sierra Delta, we are taking heavy fire to the east of our current position! We have lost 2 Shabrams to enemy gunfire, and are sustaining heavy casualties… We need to order the retreat! We are being overwhelmed, over!" Yelled Sgt. Pickles into his radio. "Fall back to a more defensive position, I've ordered the 101st to start fortifying the city, if you need to, fall back… But we cannot let the capital fall to the TA! Do you understand?" Commanded Lt. Chowder. "Yes sir! We will do what we can!" "Hopefully they can-", "This is the 5th Marines! We have pulled back into the city and are fighting hand to hand! We will hold out as long as possible! The 101st have barricaded themselves in the capital building, and will hold until told otherwise!" Screamed Sgt. Pickles.

"I feel as if we are fighting a losing battle against an increasing enemy. What can I do I haven't done? We've been in this country for 3 years already, and it seems that all we are doing is creating support for the Tabouleh. Maybe this choice wasn't the best… Maybe I should have stayed in the kitchen with Mung Daal. Maybe I should have listened to Panini… So much—" His sentence disappeared as an artillery shell struck 20 yards from the HQ. "Corporal! Are you ok!" Yelled Chowder. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy!" Cpl. Pasta exhaled. "Order the retreat, call all helicopters to evacuate all available units! We can't hold any longer!" Chowder screamed at Pasta. "Yes sir! Mozzarella 2-5, we need an immediate evacuation, battle turning south!" "Roger that Delta Nine, all available air units are inbound to evacuate troops… ETA 2 minutes."

A group of CH-47 Chickens landed two minutes later at LZ Charlie, and with the closing of the last hatch, the 5th Marzipan Marine Division pulled out of Baklawa, and headed out to the awaiting fleet off the coast. "Well… I guess we are done here lt.?" Asked Pasta. "Yeah, I guess we are… Now, I finally get to go home and correct all the things I broke." Chowder mumbled. "Too bad we won't be hero's… just ordinary civilians." "Eh… Depends what people thought of the war and its purpose." Chowder stated. "Yeah, I guess."


	2. The Decision Part 1

-FLASHBACK-

"Are you sure you want to do this Chowder? I though you always wanted to be a chef." Mung asked Chowder as they were watching the 9 o'clock news. "I'm 13… it's been 5 years, and I doubt I will ever get my certifyricate. And I mean… look at that." Chowder stated. "The Tabouleh Army has sent another warning to the western world, stating that if there are any attempts to restore power to the monarchy, there will be consequences." Said the news anchor. "I have a feeling I want to serve my country." Chowder stated. "Well, I can't stop you from doing anything… And if this is what you really want, I'll take you over to the recruiting office tomorrow." "Thanks Mung." And with that, Chowder got up, gave Mung a hug and walked up to his room.

The next morning, Chowder and Mung climbed into Mung's Snail car and rode over to the Marine Recruitment Center. "Yes, I'd like to sign up for the Marines." Said Chowder to the Sergeant. "Very good choice my friend, here are the papers, fill them out, and give them back. After that, I'll fill you in on all the details." Said the recruitment officer. After spending some time filling out the necessary papers, Chowder was given his order form, and headed back to the car. "Well, how did it go Chowder?" Asked Mung. "Pretty good, I'm going to be assigned to the 5th Marines, and they are going to put me in a JROTC program… So, I guess I made the right choice." Chowder responded. The drive back home was quiet, as both couldn't find the right words.

As Chowder was sitting in his room getting his things together, he was cleaning under his bed, and saw a leftover Powdered Fleart. "Huh, where did this come fro—Panini! Huh, I guess I need to tell her what I have done." So Chowder finished cleaning his room and headed over to Ms. Endives Tasteful Foods. "I sure hope that Ms. Endive doesn't answer the door." He heard someone coming up to the door, and thankfully; Chowder thought, it was Panini.

"Hi num nums, what brings you here?" Panini asked. "Just thought I'd tell you that I joined the Marines today. And that I might be shipping out in a week." "Wait? What? I thought you were going to finish your apprenticeship, and become a chef?" She asked. "It's been 5 years, and I haven't done anything to step forward. Thought I would try something different, ya know? Serve my time." Chowder said. "Yeah, I guess you are right… I got to say though, hehe, I have a boyfriend that is a Marine… Not many do." She said with an evil grin on her face. "I thought that we have been through this, we aren't dating… We are best friends, and that is the way it will stay." "Whatever you imagine it to be, its fine with me num nums." Panini responded.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this week before I leave, as I don't know when I will be returning." Chowder asked bashfully. "Yes! I'd love to! Hold on, let me go get my coat, I'll be right back!" Panini yelled with excitement. As she was going up to her room, she thought, "This is my chance! I can finally get that wonderful kiss! And maybe I can convince him to finally accept my love." Panini ran back downstairs, "I'm going out for a bit Ms. Endive!" Panini yelled across the house. "I don't care, just don't die out there." Ms. Endive responded from her room. "You ready Chowder?" She asked. "Yeah, where do you want to go?" He asked. "Want to go grab some brunch or something?" Panini asked. "Yeah, I guess."


	3. The Decision Part 2

Chowder and Panini started to walk toward the town center, when Chowder said, "You just want to go somewhere private? Spend some together… Something I haven't been doing with you in awhile." Panini's eyes started to sparkle, "I couldn't agree more num nums." So they headed over to Baker's Point, which over looked the surrounding ocean. "It's so romantic here, isn't it Chowder?" Panini asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Chowder looked down at her, and didn't mind that she was doing that… In fact, she looked beautiful, how can one not like her? Could it be that I actually do love her? "Panini, I gotta tell you something, something I've kept to myself all these years." Panini looked up at him, as if she knew what he was going to say. "Yes cutie?"

"I… Love you, and I want us to be together." "I knew it! You do love me! I-" and before she could finish what she was going to say, Chowder kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes and hoped it would never end.

For the rest of the week, the two were inseparable, mostly because Panini wanted to spend as much time with her new boyfriend before he had to leave. But, that dreaded day rolled around. On Fivesday, Chowder loaded his gear into Mungs snail car, and Chowder, Mung, Truffles, and Schnitzel got into the car and drove to the shmairport. Panini had been awake all night, waiting for when they would go to the airport. "Panini dear, are you ready to go?" Asked Ms. Endive, who was impressed by Chowder's decision, who was waiting by the door, "You don't want to miss his flight do you?" "No m'am!" Panini and Ms. Endive both went out to the awaiting snail car and rode over to the shmairport. As they drove over, Endive was chatting up a storm with the driver, while Panini sat quietly in the back, wondering what was going to happen after Chowder left.

"Yeah, I heard that all units going over there are getting increased training, I guess for fighting a guerilla war." Joked Corporal Stripe Pickles*, a scout who was being folded into the 5th Marines. "Hey, is this where the flight to Camp Panaffle is?" Asked Chowder. "Yes it is, oh, I'm Corporal Pickles." "Hey, I'm Chowder, joined a week ago." "Oh, they haven't assigned you a rank yet?" No, I haven't been to a boot camp yet, but they did say I was going to be put in the JROTC; by the way, what is that? Sounds like a tasty dish!" Chowder exclaimed. "Haha, I like you kid, but what it is Junior Reserve Officer Training, basically, you get to avoid all the grunt work." Pickles stated while laughing. "Ah… Dang, I was kind of hungry, do you mind watching my stuff?" Asked Chowder. "Can do friend." Stated Pickles, placing his bag on top of Chowder's.

Chowder walked over to the awaiting Mung, "Well, I guess this is it. It's been an honor being your apprentice, fun times together, like the cinnamini incident… And for putting up with me. Don't worry, I'll be back, just not to be a chef." "Chowder, I will never hold this against you. As someone once told me, follow your heart and listen to your head, you may get two different answers, but it's always better to have two than one. I have enjoyed our time together, and I hope that you learn something from this." Mung responded quietly. Chowder then walked over to Truffles, who was starting to cry. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, keep Mung straight will you? And thanks for everything you have done for me Truffles, couldn't have done better myself." "Oh dear! I'm going to miss you so much! Who else is gonna make us spend money on food?" "Well Schnitzel, I guess you finally got rid of me. I'm gonna miss you the most, always someone to look up to, always there to clean up after me… I mean, who else has a rock monster?" Chowder asked while holding out his hand to shake Schnitzel's. "Radda, radda radda radda. Radda radda" He responded with, shaking Chowders hand.

"Now boarding, Flight 225 to Bratwurst." "Well, I guess this is a good-bye everyone." Chowder sadly stated. As Chowder was gathering his things and getting in line, he heard someone call out his name. "Chowder! Wait!" He looked through the crowd and saw a pair of pink bunny ears heading his way. "Its an earthquake!" Shouted Mung, as Ms. Endive got closer. "I heard that Mr. Daal!" Shouted Endive. Panini ran over to Chowder who was standing at the back of the line. "You though you could sneak away from me boyfriend?" She jokingly asked. "Nope, knew I couldn't!" Chowder laughed. "Hold on a sec, well, Ms. Endive, I know you never liked me, but, I'm still going to miss you, your daily insults were good for me." Chowder joked. "Chowder, I never have liked you… but when I heard what you did, I was… So to say, impressed. I have yet to meet a person who has said that a Marine isn't a mature man, don't be the first. Stay safe out there, and do come back to us soon." She said. Chowder nodded and turned back to Panini, who had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry! I'll be back, and when I do, I will take you on the best date you have ever had. You know that I will always love you… Even if you were the icky girl who chased me for all these years." Panini laughed and said, "You still got what had me all these years." Chowder then hugged and kissed her, and gave her an envelope. "This is only to open after I take off." Chowder instructed. "Hey! Chowder lets go!" Yelled Pickles from the boarding tunnel, "Well, gotta go everyone!"

Chowder ran over to the corporal and went into the tunnel, his future uncertain. As the gate closed and the plane backed out of the terminal, Panini decided she couldn't wait until it took off, and ripped open the envelope.


	4. The Letter of Love

"Dear Panini,

If you are reading this, it means that I have left Marzipan City to do something new. I meant to tell you that last week had to be the best I ever had, even better than my first week at Mung Daals Catering Company. I'm glad that you still have that same love for me you started oh so many years ago, and I can't seem to realize what drove me away every time. I guess it was just my immature age. But, I'm glad I finally told you how I felt, and we were able to do so much in such a short amount of time. I don't know how long I will be gone, nor do I even know if I will return. But just the knowledge that you will hopefully always love me and be my girlfriend drives me enough to get this done with and return home to you… But, if I am gone for too long, and you decide to move on to someone else, that is fine, better than waiting for me. I hope that you become what you always wanted, and DON'T be like me.

Don't remember me for what I was. Remember me for what I am, and what I will be.

Love you always,

Chowder

P.S. Somehow, I knew that you would read this before the plane took off.

P.S.S. Ask Mung to take that chocolate pie out of the fridge, don't want to ruin it. Wait, that wasn't for you."

Tears streamed down Panini's face as she saw Chowder's flight disappear into the horizon.

-END FLASHBACK-

Request from Author-

There is two ways this story can go, either 1) It talks about Chowders return from Baklawa and how people accept him, or 2) The events that occur after he leaves the airport.

State your idea in the reviews


	5. Back from the Brink

Onesday, 2:25 A.M., 15 miles outside of Marzipan City

"We will be landing in about 7 minutes, so please place your trays in the upright and locked position, return to your seats, and buckle yourselves in." The flight attendant stated over the intercom. "Well, almost home… Been a long 4 years since I last saw this place. Wonder if anything has changed." "I don't know sir… Might be exactly as you left it, or completely different, either way," He said, leaning back in his seat, "It's nice to be home." As the lights of Marzipan City International Shmairport appeared outside his window, he began to wonder if anyone would remember him.

-Mung Daal's Catering-

"Brings back memories, huh Schnitzel?" Mung said as the trio was sitting around the oven, waiting for the sing beans to cook. "Radda radda, radda radda radda." Schnitzel responded. "What are you talking about Mung?" Asked his young apprentice Ramen. "Just remembering the first time I cooked Sing Beans with Chowder… Bored us to death with that failed joke attempt." "Radda." Ramen got up and walked over to the window, it had been 2 years already, and Mung has never actually told him who Chowder really was, he really hoped someday to meet that person. "Ramen! Get over here! It's your turn for watch!" "Right, sorry Mung." Ramen mumbled as he walked back over to the stool. He had this weird feeling, as if something awesome was going to happen.

-Back at the Shmairport-

"I could never get use to those landings, gotta remember to stop eating so much on the flight." Chowder choked out as he felt his dinner coming back up. "Haha, was always a problem with you." Pasta responded, trying not to laugh. "Hey guys! Wait up!" They both turned around to try and find the creator of the yell, and saw Pickles running towards them. "Hey! What's up buddy?" Chowder inquired from the sergeant. "Nothing much, its just weird how this place is so empty… You would have thought that we would get a welcome home or something." Both Chowder and Pasta looked around, now noticing how no one was at the gate, the terminal, or anywhere. "Weird… I guess no one got the news that the 5th and 101st were coming back." Pasta declared. "Wait, what do you mean the 5th and the 101st?" Chowder demanded, wondering if his assistant knew what actually happened. "What do you mean?" Pasta asked. "The 5th and 101st don't exist anymore. Next to 6th and 9th squad, and us, we are all that's left of the 5th, and as for the 101… I think only three made it out alive." Pickled interrupted.

"We took a lot of casualties, and we were forced to leave a lot of good men and women behind," Chowder added, taking off his combat helmet, "I'm just glad to be back home, and I don't care if we are welcomed or not… We served our country/city with honor, and it's now our duty to remember those who gave it all." The three walked out the door to the pick-up zone. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Pickles stated, walking towards his home. "See you Sergeant." Chowder yelled. "You got a place to stay for the night?" Pasta asked. "Yeah, I think I may go to a hotel or something… But I gotta make a quick stop somewhere." "Ok, cool… Well, where ever life take you my friend, be safe." "Thanks Pasta." And with that exchange of words, Chowder began walking towards his old home… Hoping that he wasn't forgotten.

As Chowder began walking home, he began to remember all of the things he did around Marzipan. The Farmers Market, The Deadly Maze, all famous landmarks in his life, and he began to remember all of the people he left behind on that bright summer day. Chowder was thinking to himself when he arrived at his destination… Mung Daal's Catering.

"Schnitzel, did I ever tell you about the time my nose fell off?" Mung asked his rock monster. "Radda radda?" "No, not that time, and I still think that was all a big lie, bad luck, my blue body!" "Let me guess, Chowder related?" Asked Ramen, who had just woken up from a nap. "Yes, it was when I received a chain recipe and— " _Ding Dong _"Who could that be at this hour?" Mung demanded as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. "Radda radda radda, radda radda." Schnitzel added to the story. "Oh, ok! Hahaha! That's funny!" Ramen stated, laughing. "Three in the morning, who could want something at this hour?" Mung questioned as he opened the door. As Mung stepped into the streetlight, he began to realize who this mysterious person was. "Chowder? Is that you?" "Hey Mung."


	6. A different person

"When, how, what?" Mung asked confused. "I just got back around 2:45, and decided to come by and pay a visit." Chowder answered. "Well, you must be hungry, come in!" Mung motioned for Chowder to come in, and lead him into the kitchen, where only Schnitzel was sitting next to the pot of sing beans. "Schnitzel, recognize this person?" "Radda, radda radda radda." Schnitzel responded, half asleep. "Wake up! It's Chowder, he's back!" Mung yelled with excitement. "Radda? RADDA!" Schnitzel exclaimed as he ran over and rock monster hugged Chowder. "Great to see you too Schnitzel!" Chowder struggled out. "Radda radda?" "Yeah, just got back about an hour ago." Chowder answered. "Take a seat. Where is Ramen?" "Radda radda." Schnitzel mumbled. "Again? That boy is always in the restroom." Mung said. "Who is Ramen?" Chowder asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"He is my new apprentice, brought him in about two years after you left." Mung answered, wondering how Chowder was going to respond. "Well, figured that would happen. Is he as crazy as me?" "No… not so much, though he does have the same bathroom problem as you." "Radda." As Schnitzel finished his input, Ramen came running down the stairs from his room. "Hey! Who is that?" Ramen asked, pointing at Chowder. "Ramen, this is Chowder… My first apprentice." Ramen's eyes became huge as his head filled with questions. "I'll let you two get acquainted. How does a piece of roast moast sound Chowder?" Mung asked, opening the fridge. "Sounds good." Chowder stated, sitting down in one of the chairs. Ramen ran over to Chowder, looking as if he was ready to explode with excitement. "Now Ramen, Chowder is probably very tired, so ask him a few questions, and save the rest for tomorrow." Mung demanded, knowing already what was going through his apprentices mind.

"Ok… What was your first dish you ever made by yourself? What is your favorite thrice-cream flavor? Do you have a girlfriend?" "Haha, my first dish I ever made was burple nurples… Fun episode, my favorite thrice cream, bluenana, and do I have a girlfriend… No, I do not, and why would you want to know that?" Chowder demanded, wondering himself. "I don't know, some girl kept coming by last week and asked if we knew anything about you." Ramen answered. Chowder began to think to himself… A girl who kept coming around asking about him… Could it be Panini?

After Chowder devoured his roast moast, he walked over to a corner of the kitchen and threw his duffle bag down. "Thanks for the food Mung… its great to be back." Chowder stated as he laid down on the kitchen floor. "Chowder… you do understand we have an extra bed right?" Mung asked, as Schnitzel and Ramen turned to see what was going on. "I know… I just feel more comfortable on the floor." Chowder said, closing his eyes and going to sleep. "Radda ra?" Schnitzel asked, with a bit of concern in his voice. "I don't know… He has been gone for four years, and probably seen things no person should have, and has had to make sacrifices. I don't think this will be the same Chowder we once knew and loved… The coming days will tell, all we have to do is hope that isn't true." As Mung got up to get a glass of water, Ramen looked at the former apprentice on the floor, and hoped for the same thing.


	7. Soulless eyes

"Leave him! All he will do is slow us down!" Pasta yelled at Chowder, who was trying to carry a wounded soldier to an awaiting shummer. "No! We leave no one behind! Marines never do!" Chowder yelled back, dragging the marine with him. "LOOK OUT! RPG incoming!" As soon as the words left Pickle's mouth, a massive explosion rocked the convoy. Chowder was knocked backwards ten feet, his hearing numbed, his sight dazed, not being able to comprehend anything. All he was able to make out was the feeling of intense heat, and figures running around in panic. He grabbed the marine he was carrying, only to see that half of his body was left, the other blown to tiny bits.

"Ugh." Chowder mumbled as he dropped the body, he began to wobble over to the road. As he climbed up the embankment, he collapsed. He laid on the pavement, wondering if this was it, when he felt someone dragging him towards a shummer. "Don't worry sir! You'll make it out of here!" A mysterious person yelled at him. Chowder blacked out as he was being lifted into the shummer.

"Chowder! Chowder! Wake up!" Chowder jolted awake, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He saw Mung, Schnitzel, and Ramen staring at him with concerning eyes. "What happened?" Chowder asked, seemingly confused. "You were talking in your sleep honey." "Radda radda radda. Radda, radda." "Yeah, you were yelling and other stuff." Ramen added. Chowder got up and walked over to the breakfast table, where Mung brought him some flibber flabber pancakes. "Hey, I thought we dealt with this in season 1!" Chowder whined. "Truffles is at it again." Mung responded, pouring syrup on the pancakes and the floor. "Radda!" "Sorry Schnitzel, can you grab the mop?" Mung and Ramen began working on the days orders, when the doorbell rang. "Schnitzel, can you go get it?" Mung asked. "Radda ra—" "I'll get it." Chowder proposed as he got up from the table. "Thank you Chowder," Mung exclaimed, "Ramen, can you grab three slawberries for me?" "Sure Mung." Ramen chimed. Chowder jogged over to the door, opening it to see that Pasta and Pickles were standing in the doorway.

"Hey LT, how you doing?" Pasta asked, knowing too well what the answer would be. "I feel like grabbles." "Haha, that's a good one." Pickles chimed in. "Anyway, what do you guys want?" Chowder questioned, wanting to get back inside. "Headquarters wants all surviving units to report back to base, we are going to get an honorable discharge for our service in a foreign country." "Or because we lost… either way." Chowder nodded and went back in to get his gear. "Where are you going Chowder?" Ramen asked as he noticed Chowder grabbing his stuff. "Just going to drop my stuff off at the base, I'll be back in a few." Chowder yelled as he closed the door. "Alright guys, let's go."


	8. All gave some, some gave all

Two days have passed since the Marines returned from the Middle Yeast, still no one knew of the news. Chowder, Pasta, and Pickles began walking towards Marzipan Air Force Base. "Let's see, the 6th and 9th, which is a total of fourteen, plus us three, and the three from the 101st. Only twenty returned. Out of the whole 5th and 101st, only twenty came back, terrible." Pasta somberly concluded. "Does anyone know exactly how many we went in with?" Pickles questioned. "Sixteen hundred Marines and Rangers. Seems like a huge nightmare come to life." Chowder answered.

"Ms. Endive, can I have the day off?" the 16 year old Panini asked her cooking master. "Yeah, I guess so dear, no orders for today." "Thanks!" Panini cheered as she ran out the door. "I wonder what is going on today in Marzipan." She thought to herself as she began walking down the sidewalk. It had been four years since she last saw Chowder, and during those four years, she lost her obsession, and finally decided to try and date Ceviche, but she always felt something weird when she was with him. "I guess I better go find my boyfriend." She thought.

"Well, not everything was completely terrible, I mean, we had our fun." Chowder stated, referring to the multiple dance contests they had when there was free time. "Agreed, no one could ever beat you." Pickles chuckled. "Well, dancing is my number one talent." "That and bathroom breaks." Pasta added. All three of them broke into roaring laughter. "Jeez," Chowder started, "I don't remember the base being this far away." "It's really not, the story just needs it to be in order for the future events to occur." Pasta inquired. "Oh. Weird, anyway I—" Chowder said, before turning the corner and bumping into another person.

"HEY! Watch where you… Wait, do I know you?" The girl asked. "Probably, I am a celebrity in these parts…" Chowder started. "And the ego explodes, with it, a new universe is created around Chowder's head." Pickles joked. "Hold on…" The girl started, looking all over Chowder. "It is you! Num Nums! When did you get back?" "Panini? Wow… Uh, last night, I think around two twenty in the morning." Chowder responded, looking at Pasta. "Don't ask me, I was asleep for most of the flight." "So, have you decided to become a chef again?" She beamed at Chowder. "Nah, that dream died awhile back, I've changed Panini, I'm not the same person that left that day." "Oh, well… It's glad to have you back Chowder, everyone missed you, even Gorgonzola." Panini disclosed. "Yeah, I bet. Well, we must go. See you around?" "Sure, see ya." Panini responded. As the Marines left the scene, Panini was left standing there alone, thinking to herself. "Something was different about him… He seemed, so much calmer, like the child inside him is gone." She also recalled the brief second they made eye contact, and all she saw was empty darkness. What had happened to Chowder? "Well, I have the rest of the day to think, I have to tell Ceviche the news!" She said to herself, running towards her destination.

"Well, now that the plot has moved along. There is the base!" Pickles exclaimed. "About time." Chowder mumbled. Marzipan Air Force Base was located on the north side of the city. Consisting of the Air Force, Marines and Army, it was the largest military establishment in the area. At the end of the war, it was almost a ghost town, as both the 5th and 101st were the major divisions that used the base. "Jeez… It's like everyone disappeared or something." Pasta said, getting a death stare from both Chowder and Pickles. "Right… Sorry." The trio made their way over to the debriefing room, built to hold 200, it seemed deserted to the 20 remaining soldiers who occupied the room.

"I'm glad to see all of you soldiers." General Mozzarella stated. "Everyone of you have been promoted one grade level, and will each be awarded the Navy Cross for your valor. You all deserve time off, which you have been given." A few of the Marines shuffled in their seats, wondering what that meant, as most of these soldiers had been with the 5th for over five years. Pasta stood up, "Sir, permission to speak freely." "Granted Lieutenant." "Why are we receiving all of this? We lost the war, left over fifteen hundred of our guys over there, and we didn't do anything except turn tail and run. We are the first units in Marzipan history to lose anything. We should have died along with our brothers!" Pasta yelled, drawing the attention of all the people in the room.

"Pasta, listen. We survived because it is our responsibility to carry on the honor of the Marines, and to honor those who gave it all. If our time had come, we would have died along side everyone else, but we have a purpose to serve. Accept it as it is." Mozzarella demanded, seeing the stress of the years on Pasta. The general then dismissed the survivors from the meeting, telling everyone our discharge papers were being cleared at that time. "You guys hungry?" Chowder asked, realizing that it was almost two. "Yeah, I guess I could go for some lunch." "Same here." As they were walking over to the mess hall, a group of CH-47's flew over. Chowder watched as they disappeared into the horizon, and he thought too himself, "Without them, none of us would have survived. The saviors of the Marines."

**Authors note:** If some of this doesn't make sense, it is because it was 3 in the morning when I finished it. The story isn't over yet, just had to end it on a The Pacific reference. Starting in the next chapters, I will put in quotes stated by the characters. Finally, I will add a bonus chapter describing each of the orginal characters later this week.


	9. Hidden Guilt

"In war, the matter of the fact is there will always be a grey area of right and wrong. There will always be two sides fighting, each with their own opinions. You have to decide who to believe and who to kill... Don't regret anything." **-General Mozzarella**

Panini finally arrived at Pate's Dance Studio, where she saw Ceviche warming up for his daily lessons. As she ran in, Ceviche noticed she was extra giddy today. "What happened?" He asked in his normal monotonous tone while hugging his girlfriend. "You won't believe who I saw today!" She yelled with excitement. "Let me guess… Your parents." Panini sent a smart butt look at Ceviche, who just shrugged, wanting to know whom this person was. "Chowder's back! He arrived last night and I saw him today!" Panini cheered. "Really? That's awesome! I have to go say hello to him, welcome him back." But at that a point, a storm of thoughts entered his head, wondering what would happen. They had been together for a year now, and he still didn't know if Panini actually loved him, let alone liked him. Now the question was does she still like Chowder, he never bothered to ask, scared that she would get angry. "So, you are happy he is back?" Ceviche asked, fishing for information. "Yeah! I'm glad he is back, especially now that I know he is safe… It's just…" She trailed off, lost in thought. "What?" He asked, concerned about what that meant. "He isn't the same, not the same Num Nums I use to know, I mean, when I looked him the eyes, there was nothing there… Just a black hole."

"Well, you do understand he has been gone for four years, three of them at war. I wouldn't believe the man who comes back and says nothing is wrong with him." Ceviche stated, trying his hardest to comfort Panini. "He was just so… Depressed, like something happened over there." Still at that point, no one knew of the massacre that had occurred, and no one knew why Chowder was depressed. "Well… Maybe we can invite him over for some dinner, talk to him, maybe try and find that Chowder you once loved." Ceviche realized what he had just said, and slapped his forehead. Panini noticed this and knew what he was thinking. "Ceviche, listen, I'm your girlfriend, you have done things for me no one else has, been there for me in my times of trouble, done whatever you could have to help me. Just because Chowder is back doesn't mean I'm going to walk out on you. And as for the dinner idea, I love it. We can have it at my place. If I find him, I'll ask him." Panini assured Ceviche as she was giving him a kiss. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know." He said. "Ok, well, want to go get some thrice cream?" Panini asked, already heading out the door. "Sure, be right there." He yelled back. Ceviche wished he could only believe Panini, he sensed something, that she still did like Chowder, but the sweet taste of he kiss destroyed that thought, and he ran out the door to his awaiting angel.

"This food is always terrible… Clot Dogs, Fleatloaf, and Tacos… I swear a ghetto hotel has better food." Pickles complained, forking his fleatloaf. "It's not that bad, better than those stupid K rations or the M.R.E.s, at least you can chew it." Pasta countered, "What do you think Captain?" Yes, Chowder was now a Captain. "Huh? Oh, right, it's fine, I have had better, but it's food." He stated, returning to eating his food. "Something on your mind sir?" Pickles asked. "Well, you know that girl we saw earlier?" Chowder pondered. "Yeah, the one who called you, what, chum chums or something?" Pasta keened. "Yes, and it was Num Nums." Chowder responded sternly. "So, what is it?" "I don't really know… It's just this weird feeling I have, ya know, the one we all had before Lighting started." "Maybe you are just jealous or something, and what we all felt before Lighting was fear, that is what killed us all." Pickles noted, remembering the failed operation.

"Jealous? Of who?" Chowder demanded, trying to avoid the obvious answer. "Well, who do you think? Ceviche… But, my advice, don't dwell on it. Just like Mozzarella said, things solve themselves, you just have to stand by and wait." Pasta quoted, taking his dinnerware over to the cleaning window. "I could go for some desert, how does thrice cream sound, I'll buy." "Yeah, I guess you are right, like I have a chance with her now. And as for the thrice cream, that was a bad mistake." "Why? Oh… right." Pasta regretting stated, remember Chowder's and Pickles thrice cream addiction. "Ha ha! You can't take it back, I'd say fifty dollaps should be plenty." Pickles joked. The three friends made their way over to the thrice-cream shop, which seemed a shorter distance than before. "Uh… I guess slawberry for me, and…" "Bluenana." "And for you?" The server asked Chowder. "I'll take…" "Hey Chowder!" Someone yelled from across the shop. "We don't have 'Hey Chowder!' Sorry." "Ugh… I'll take Pistachio." As the server walked off, Chowder felt two arms wrap around him. "Thought we would find you here!" "Oh, wonderful, hey Panini." Chowder somewhat enthusticastically stated. He saw that Pasta and Pickles were holding in their laughter, and Chowder mouthed a threat against them. "Jeez, calm down Captain, just joking." "Shut up!" "Oh, so you are a captain now? Cool, anyway, someone wants to say hi." She stated, looking over at the now approaching Ceviche.

"Hey Chowder. Long time no see huh?" "Yeah, I know right. Nice to see you, still in dancing I see?" "You know it." While Ceviche and Chowder engaged in conversation, Panini walked over to the two other Marines sitting at the table. "Hey, can I ask you guys something?" She asked with her sweetest tone. "Sure, shoot." Pasta remarked. "Did anything happen to Chowder while you guys were fighting? Something had to have happened to him, I know it." Pickles sat at the table with his arms crossed as Pasta stood up and walked over to Panini. "Somethings are better left unsaid. What happened over there is something we all don't want to talk about. We lost 1,580 men and women, and with every single life lost, Chowder blames himself for it. As much as we try to tell him that he had no dealing with it, only listening to what his commanders told him, he still can't shake the fact that he felt responsible." Panini looked over at Pickles, who was slowly nodding his head in agreement. "So, as long as he thinks it's his fault, he's gonna be like this… The real question is, will he ever return to his old self again?" "I don't really know Panini, it's all up to him." Pickles said, finally entering the conversation. As the trio was finishing their conversation, Chowder and Ceviche were finishing theirs. "Well, we have to go, still have some stuff to get done." Chowder confessed, "Also, congrats on finally getting Panini, you two always did have something special between you two." Chowder congratulated shaking Ceviches hand, "Really, congrats." "Thanks Chowder, that means a lot coming from you."

Chowder smiled as he turned around, "Alright guys, we still have a few errands left before we can head back. Let's get rolling." "Yes sir!" Both responded in sync. Panini ran over and gave Chowder a hug, "Stay safe Chowder." As Panini was walking back to Ceviche, who was placing a tip on the table, she remembered the dinner. "Wait, Chowder! I have to ask you something!" She yelled. "What?" Chowder asked as he was walking back. "You want to come over to Ms. Endives and have dinner with Ceviche and I, I'll cook." Chowder pondered this invitation, going through his schedule in his head. "Sure, when?" "How about tomorrow, six thirty?" "Sounds good, see you then." Panini watched Chowder walk off with his two allies, when she heard Ceviche ask if she was ready to go. "Yeah, I guess so." She thought to herself, "What is that I feel? I can't still love him; I'm dating Ceviche! But… I don't know."


	10. Calm before the Storm

"I'd rather die in the buildings than in the streets! Let's go Marines! We have a war to win!" –**Sgt. Pickles after the start of Operation Dodge.**

"Ah! Someone has a date!" Pasta chimed, smiling like a possum. "Shut up, it's not a date." Chowder responded, punching him on the shoulder. "So, what do we have to get done?" "Nothing," Chowder said "I just wanted to get out of there, for some reason, I'm just to tired to do anything." "Yeah, I guess I'll head home too." Pickles agreed. "Alright. See you guys tomorrow." "Cool, see ya cap." The trio split and went their separate ways. "I wonder what is going on in the kitchen." Chowder asked himself as he entered the catering company.

"You see Ramen, that is why you use just a pinch of Punch Munch, not a gallon." Mung told his apprentice as he lied on the floor after being beat. "Ok, sorry Mung." "Hey everybody." Chowder mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. "Chowder! Nice to see you, Ramen and I were just making some Mush Puppies, you want one?" "Sure," Chowder stated as he grabbed one and placed it in his mouth, "Huh, these are pretty good, nice work. Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to go take a nap." Chowder announced as he went to his usual place on the kitchen floor. Mung, Ramen, and the now returned Schnitzel looked at him for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to do the same as last night. "He'll be fine, now, Schnitzel, can you get me some cinnamini powder, and hold your breath… Don't want to have to go and get more." Mung asked. "Radda ra." Schnitzel answered, walking over to the spice cabinet.

Panini and Ceviche decided that, even though they hate him, Gorgonzola should know that Chowder is back. They made their way over to his residence, and knocked on the door. "Hold on, be right there… Oh… it's you two. What do you want?" Gorgonzola asked. "Nothing from you, we just decided to let you know that Chowder is back." Panini answered his annoyed question. "Really? Pudge is back? Wonderful." And he closed the door on them with that word. "Jeez, he didn't seem to thrilled about it." Ceviche observed. "He never is about anything. C'mon, we have to figure out what we are making tomorrow." Panini ordered.

Two hours passed by before Chowder woke up from his nap. "Wow, feel better now." Chowder happily said. "Hey Chowder!" Ramen yelled as he ran over to the awaked veteran, "You want to help us make a Mince Meach Pie? We already have the Meach Queen." "Who is going to eat it?" Chowder asked, remembering his encounter with the meachs. "It's for a customer." Ramen answered. "Sure, I guess so." So Ramen, Mung and Schnitzel, with the help of Chowder, finished the pie in record time. "Wow Ramen, Uh… Nice mess." Mung observed, noticing the flour and shmegs all over the kitchen. "Thank you! I do my best." Ramen jokingly exclaimed. "Schnitzel?" "Radda radda." Schnitzel mumbled, reaching for the mop and broom. "Oh, and Chowder, thank you for your help, made it that much easier." Mung thanked his friend. "Yeah, you're a really good chef!" Ramen added. "Huh, forgot how fun it is… Oh well."

"So, what do you think we should make?" Panini asked her clueless boyfriend. "I don't know; you are the chef." Ceviche answered, staring at the cookbook in front of them. "Well, we aren't going to make it now, I'm just trying to figure out what. Maybe some Roast Most, Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin for the main course." Panini brainstormed. "What about desert?" Ceviche questioned. "I'm getting there! Maybe Slawberry cake…" Then Panini came up with an idea. She thought to herself, "Maybe if I make some Powdered Flearts, I can figure out my true feelings." "And I'll make a special surprise for us." She added, catching Ceviche off guard. "Just for the two off us?" He asked. "Yeah, for when Chowder leaves." Panini fibbed to Ceviche. "Ok, cool." She watched as Ceviche went over to the fridge to grab some water, "He so graceful… I really hope this works; I don't think my heart can take having two crushes anymore. Chowder, if you can hear me… Hurry up and tell me how you feel."

**Author's note:** The next chapter will start with a flashback to the end of a battle. And, I am almost done with the character description chapter.


	11. New Characters

Here is the chapter that describes all of the new characters in Another Door Opened. If new characters appear, this will be updated.

Original Character descriptions:

**Corporal Stripe Pickles:** (18 years old) He is a Bloodhound/Beagle. He has brown fur, with a black spot around his left eye. He has black ears and a black/brown striped tail. His military uniform consist of the normal desert BDU and a M4A1 Assault Rifle. He is the recon of 5th Squad, and one of the few remaining survivors. His civilian clothes consist of camo shorts and a brown t-shirt that has AWOL on it.

**Sergeant Orzo Pasta:** (17 ½ years old) Sort of a humanoid. He has tan skin, large ears, small nose and a small overbite. He is thinner than his two counterparts, and can normally outlast them in anything. He has blonde hair and a small brown goatee. His military uniform is the same as Pickles, except he carries a M249. He is the carrier/bodyguard for Chowder for most of the war. His civilian clothes consist of blue jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

**General Mozzarella:** (54 years old) Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in the Middle Yeast. He is the combination of a Lion and a Leopard. He has black fur, with a white streak over his right eye. He normally is always wearing his military dress uniform, which is a blue midnight coat and a standing collar and belt, his white barracks cap, and his black shoes. He has seven medals, which include the Distinguished Service Cross, the Navy Cross and the Purple Heart. He cares deeply about every single one of his soldiers. He normally carries a M1911.

**1st Sergeant Dimitri Pirozhki:** (20 years old) (The only character with a real first name) Another humanoid. He has light skin, small ears, small nose, and a small overbite. His weight (and size) is comparable to Pasta. He is one of the top ranked Sergeants in the Marines. Russian and German, he knows both languages plus english. He wears a uniform that mimics a real life Spetsnaz military BDU. He carries an AK-74u and has fought along side Mozzarella before he became commander. He was acting commander of 17th Squad. His civilian gear is tan cargo pants and a red shirt. He usually also wears a Russian commander cap.

Favorite quotes:

Pickles: "Well, looks like we took another wrong turn… How do I know? The enemy isn't here."

Pasta: "Wonderful, K rations again! Who wants to trade their puke for my barf?"

Mozzarella: "There is no problem that cannot be solved by the use high explosives."

Pirozhki: "I'm Russian and German... A contradiction!"


	12. A Question Unanswered

"On this day, we start a great endevor to help abunch of people who hate us, our government, and everything about us. Oh, by the way… Merry Knishmas. Your present is an airstrike followed by some armor." –**Lt. Chowder before entering the warzone.**

"Sir! We have armor approaching from the south! They are aiming for the bridge!" Pickles yelled over the radio from his outpost. "Can you hold? The convoy is five minutes away." Chowder demanded from his sergeant. "I… don't know. Our right flank is being pressed hard, and 1st Sergeant Pirozhki says his squad is being killed." "Listen, tell Pirozhki to fall back a few yards, draw them in. But I need a straight answer. Can you hold? We have that bridge rigged to explode, and if don't think you can hold, we have to destroy it… We can't allow that armor to make it across." Chowder asked, hopeful that they can hold under the increasing enemy attack. Everyone knew the importance of Souraqia, the gateway into the Suhur Valley, the heart of the farmlands. "Yes sir! We can hold!" We can… Enemy armor! Three hundred yards out! Crud! Their opening fire! Everyone! GET—" Pickles order was drowned out by the explosion of a 105mm shell. "What is going on Pickles!"

"Where is that convoy! Those dang tanks are outside the city! They are blowing all the buildings! Chyort! We just lost 14th Squad!" "Sergeant Pickles! This is Pirozhki, we are going to move across the bridge and try to destroy the tanks, give us covering fire." "Sounds good, good luck!" Pickles responded. "LT, what is the status on the convoy?" "Uh, two minutes out sgt. How are you guys doing?" Chowder asked. "How are we doing? THERE ARE TANKS BLOWING EVERYTHIG UP! We… (in the background) Sir, 7th just reported in, they have nintey percent casualties, and the market has fallen, our flank is wide open, do we fall back?" "Are you serious! Chowder, tell the convoy to divert towards the H-90 intersection, we are pulling out… Blow the bridge." "Got you Pickles." Chowder responded, ordering the detonation. Pickles ordered over the radio for all forces to fall back, and watched as the bridge disappeared in a fireball, dropping into the canal, and securing the town. But as he turned around, he felt as if they had forgotten something.

The night came and passed without any incident. Mung was the first to wake up, but he smelled something different. He walked into the kitchen to see Chowder making panaffles and fried shmegs. "Oh, morning Mung, thought I would make breakfast today for everyone." Mung looked surprised, "Wow, thanks Chowder, everything looks excellent and no mess!" Chowder laughed, "Well, thought I would make it easy for Schnitzel." Ramen and Truffles both entered the kitchen, both just as surprised as Mung. "Dear, this looks very nice!" Truffles exclaimed while pouring her some clawfee. "Yeah Chowder, I can't wait to taste your food, Mung always told me you were able to make great meals." Ramen added. The four sat down at the dinner table while Chowder set all of the plates and brought the food to the table. "You guys enjoy, I have to go meet the guys." Said Chowder as he walked out the door. "This is delicious! I wonder how he learned to cook so well?" Mung asked no one in particular as he shoved a panaffle in his mouth. "Radda radda radda ra." Schnitzel added. "Yeah, this is really good." Truffles said. Ramen didn't say anything, as he was thinking about how Chowder must have been one of Mung's greatest apprentices. He finally exclaimed, "Best breakfast ever!" as he reached for another panaffle.

Chowder smiled as he stood on the sidewalk in front of Mung Daal's Catering, the sun just rising into the sky. He felt as today was going to be a great day. He began walking to the meeting point of the three friends, Mr. Beans Clawfee Shop. He saw Pickles sitting out on the patio with his cup of clawfee. "You can actually drink that stuff? I never really enjoyed it." He noted as he pulled up a chair. "Wakes a person up, believe me… And with the sleep I've been getting lately, I need a lot of it." Pickles stated, motioning for a refill. "Are you having those dreams too?" Chowder asked as he looked at the menu, "Yeah, I'll have two toenuts and a chillado smoothie. And yes, I know… Drink it slow, I remember that horrible brain freeze… Ugh, evil brain, creating that horrible image." Chowder quoted Mung. "Anyway, yeah, I am having them, most about Dodge, I have this weird feeling we left something behind." "Well, whatever it was, don't let it get to you." Chowder assured his friend as Pasta came around the corner. "Hey guys, about time I found this place, been walking around for two hours, and fifty wrong turns later, I finally arrive." Pasta jokingly exclaimed. He took a seat next to Chowder, and the trio starting talking about different things irrelevant to the story.

"You ready to start cooking Ceviche?" Panini asked. "I guess so, but I really don't know how to make all of this stuff… As you know, I'm a dancer, not a chef." Panini laughed and kissed his cheek, "It's ok, you can just grab all of the ingredients and I'll make everything." "Ok… Man, she is a perfect girl… Hopefully it will last past tonight." Panini and Ceviche spent the entire day preparing the dinner which had to be one the best Panini thought she ever cooked, and she was impressed at how much Ceviche actually knew. When five o'clock rolled around, Ceviche headed home to get ready. This is when Panini began cooking the Powdered Flearts. "I really hope that this works… I don't think I can stand the wait anymore." She thought to herself as she placed the Flearts in the oven and went upstairs to get herself ready as well.

Chowder arrived back at Mung's at five thirty, took a shower, put on his uniform, and headed for the door. "Where you going Chowder so spiffed up?" Mung asked as he noticed the increased fanciness. "Panini and Ceviche asked me to come over for dinner." Chowder answered. "Ah, ok, well, have fun!" Chowder went out the door into the streets, where a light drizzle had begin the fall. "Huh, it's been awhile since I've seen any type of rain." He continued walking towards Ms. Endives, in a cheerful mood.

"Coming!" Panini yelled from the top of the stairs as she put in her last earring. She opened the door to see her boyfriend dressed in his best tux. "Wow Ceviche, you look handsome." "Thanks Panini, you do to." He tried to saw in a different tone, but couldn't. Panini had put on a red sparkled dress that went down to her ankles, and had put something in her ears to lay them back. She also had put on an amazing perfume that smelled of meachs and bluenanas. "My God… Panini is so beautiful…" Ceviche thought as he fell into a trance. Panini noticed this and giggled a little, "Are you coming in or not?" "Oh, yeah, I am." Ceviche asked if there was anything he could do, and Panini asked him to help her with the food. It was six fifteen when the doorbell rang. Ceviche yelled from the foyer that he would get it. He opened the door to see Chowder, dressed in his Marine dress blues. "Hey Chowder, welcome… Nice outfit." "Thanks Ceviche, same to you." He said as he took off his hat. "Hi Num Nums, wow! You look… Wow!" She struggled to get out as she saw the sharp dressed Marine. "Haha, same to you, you look great. So, is dinner ready?" Chowder asked. "Yeah, it is, whenever you are ready to eat."

Chowder, Panini, and Ceviche walked into the dining room, and took their seats. Before them laid one of the most delicious meals Chowder had ever seen. " Well, I guess dig in guys." Panini broke the silence with, handing the moast to Ceviche. When everyone had gotten what they wanted, Ceviche asked about Chowder's daily routine overseas. "Well, it was basically, you would get up, eat, go out and fight, come back, nap, and then a mortar strike would come in… We had a game that we would try and catch the most mortars… Then we realized how stupid that actually was, and promptly stopped." Panini and Ceviche both starting laughing, wondering how many more crazy stories Chowder had. "Then, I remember when the 3rd Armor came in, it was about two in the morning, and the entire camp starting shaking. Pasta ran out and starting screaming at the tank drivers, because apparently, he was having a very nice dream. So what one tank driver did was he stopped, and pointed his turret at him. Pasta just stared at it, and said 'Yeah, I'll go back to bed now.' And turned around and went back to sleep. The entire barracks erupted into laughter." "That's funny, wish I could have been there to see that." Panini joked, but then realized the error of that comment. Chowder looked at her with darkened eyes. "No, you didn't want to be there… No one did." Panini lowered her head in shame. Chowder noticed this, "It's ok Panini, I'm just jealous of you two." Ceviche and Panini looked at him surprised, wondering what he meant.

"I mean, I threw my life away and joined the military. You two followed your dreams and are becoming masters in what you love. I lost an entire division, lost a war, and have nothing to show for it." Chowder remorsed. "Num Nums… I…" "Here, I got this Panini," Ceviche said, butting in, "Listen, we all make mistakes, and we all learn from them, I mean, that's why we were put here right? To follow our dreams and help others… Somehow, your path took you through the toll of war, I guess so you could realize whom you truly are. I'm actually jealous of you. I wish I had the bravery to do what you have done, and had the experiences you have. Maybe you can try and finish what you started." "I would love too… But I can't, a Marine is always a Marine… Nothing else." It went silent for a few minutes, when Panini remembered the Flearts. "Hold on, I need to go get dessert." She walked over to the kitchen "This is it Chowder… This is where we decide if we were actually meant to be." She walked back into the dining room with a plate full of sparkling Powdered Flearts. "Wow Panini, those look awesome!" Ceviche commented, reaching for one. "Thanks." Panini giggled, walking over to Chowder and offering him one. "Powdered Flearts huh? Isn't that like, the first thing we shared together, a few minutes after we met?" "He remembered! I can't believe it! Maybe there is some hope." She happily thought. She took one and sat down. "Alright, enjoy, these are special Flearts." She stated. Ceviche and Panini placed them in their mouths, and both stared each other in the eyes. "These are amazing! Perfect." Ceviche said, with Panini nodding in agreement, but, to her, it wasn't his opinion that mattered, it was the purple boys on the other side of the table that did. She watched, as Chowder was about to take a bite out of the Fleart when someone began loudly knocking on the door. "Who is that?" Panini angrily asked as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, is the captain here?" Asked Pickles. "Uh… yeah, he is in here… follow me." She suspiciously commanded. Chowder and Ceviche had staring talking about some more of his experiences when he saw Pickles run over to him. "What is it?" "Sorry to disrupt you sir! But I have news from command, just came." "Well?" "…We have found a squad that was apparently left behind during the retreat." Panini and Ceviche both looked in shock at the sergeant. "What!"


	13. A Plan Unfolds

"Believe me! This is better than Siberia ten-fold!" **1st Sergeant Dimitri Pirozhki**

"Yeah, one of the AC-130's was doing a scouting mission over the area, and they picked up an emergency distress beacon… Although the Tabouleh have captured some of our stuff since the fallback, they don't really know how to operate it." Pickles tried to explain to the confused friends. "Well, do they know who it is?" Chowder asked, dropping the Fleart on the plate. "Its… surprisingly, Pirozhki." "Really? Huh… Sorta, expected that." Chowder laughed, putting on his coat. "Yeah, I know right… Anyway, they should be landing soon. I think they said that most of the squad survived. What Pirozhki said is that when their helo was taking off, it was hit by a RPG, and crashed. Both pilots and two of his guys died. The rest were able to make it to a friendly base." Pickles informed Chowder as best as he could. "Better get over their then. I don't think that he is going to be in a very chipper mood… Those ruskies never are." Chowder commented. As the two headed out ther door, Chowder turned around, "Hey, thanks for the dinner guys. It was really good. Sorry I have to leave in a rush, but… We have survivors, and that's really important." As the door closed, Panini and Ceviche were left sitting at the table… Wondering what the heck was going on. As Panini regained her composure, she noticed the uneaten Powdered Fleart on Chowders plate. "He didn't eat it… I guess I'll never know." "Know what?" Ceviche asked, walking out of the kicthen. "Wha-? Nothing, it was about something else. Don't worry." She quickley lied.

"Took you long enough! I vas almost sure you had forgotten about us. It was wery terrible." 1st Sergeant Pirozhki criticized everyone on the rescue team in his usual heavy Russian accent. "Just be glad we came and got you." PFC Poppy joked as he gave Pirozhki a handshake. "Just glad to ve back." "Pirozhki! About time you got back, you had us all worried." Chowder voiced, (from behind) "Well, kinda." Pasta added, who had met Chowder and Pickles at the front gate. "Wery nice to see you too, congrats on the promotion to captain sir." "Haha, thanks Pirozhki. Heard you had a little trouble during the retreat." Chowder commented. "Yeah, as ve were taking off, those jackvagons hit the cockpit with a RPG, and ve did a nose dive into a ravine. Some of us vere able to get out, but my two radio men vere, unfortunatley… Killed with the pilots. After the crash, ve walked I think 20 miles to the nearest friendly base… Thankfully, they haven't left the area yet. And that's how we wound up here." Pirozhki informed everyone in the room.

"Thanks for all your help Ceviche, I'll see you tomorrow." Panini said. "Alright, see you later… Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, sensing something wasn't right. "Yeah, I'm fine." Panini answered as she closed the door. "Yes… Ceviche, there is nothing wrong." She gloomly cried as she went up to her room and sat on lied on her bed. "I know there is something… And those stupid Flearts were suppose to answer that question, I now know that Ceviche and I have something between us, but I didn't want to know that, I wanted to know if Chowder still loved me." She told no one in paticular. She stared at the ceiling, where a picture of her and Chowder used hung, "I remember that… I forced Chowder to take that with me after we got back to my Apprentice Appreciation Day party… So much fun." She then got up and went over to her closet and got her jacket. "I know what to do."

"It's good to know you guys are safe, and sorry about your two radio men." General Mozzarella added, walking into the room, forcing everyone to saluting position. "At ease gentlemen, today is a great day. We have one of our best sergeants back, and everyone is in a great mood. I have came to inform you that all of you are no longer in the military, your papers have passed and you all have served your country/city well. Captain," "Uh, yes sir!" Chowder answered, standing up from a chair. "I received your request… I think I can get that done."

Authors note: I updated the um... New Character, now you can tell what Pirozhki looks like. Also, my updates may take longer, as I'm going to be starting school soon. Don't worry, this will be finished.


	14. The Unexpected

"One of the golden rules in the military is to expect the unexpected. It's what you don't see that can kill you the quickest, but… It seems in war that the unexpected happens all the time." **–Corporal Pasta**

"When can I take off?" Chowder asked, getting his flight gear on. "Well, we have a small storm moving in from the shorth, but that should miss us… I guess maybe in an hour." The flight controller told him, as the the two stood in the control tower, watching the ground crew prepare the UH-60 Blackhawk. "So… exactly why did you have to ask the general if you could fly the blackhawk? You are a captain, I mean, you should be able to do anything." The FC questioned the captain, who was still staring at the helicopter. "Well, for one thing, I'm not in the Marines anymore, secondly, I'm not a registered pilot… Never completed the course back in basics. Helicopter had a hydraulics failure, the flaps jammed, and we went down. I broke my right leg and injured my spine, and the instructor had a shattered wrist, a couple of facial injuries, and seven broken ribs. I was always afraid of flying after that… And I was reprimanded for it, not able to fly for the rest of my military career. But, the fact I flew twenty rescue missions during the war kinda got rid of that." Chowder explained, grabbing more clawfee from the maker. "But are you still afraid of flying? Let alone piloting a helicopter." The FC asked, leaning against the radar.

"That… I guess not, I never really felt any fear during the flights, but that's of course because I had dying men in the back of the helo, my problems were the last of my worries." Chowder responded. The FC nodded in agreement, looking at the radar. "Looks like the storm is going to miss us. Take off time is in one and a half hour." "Cool, I'm going down to the breifing room, you need anything?" Chowder asked walking out the door. "Nah, I'm good, thanks though Cap" The FC responded. Chowder remembered those flights as he made his way down to the ground floor… The sound of men screaming, the thunder of the helicopter blades, the explosions and gunfire. "Somethings you can't get rid of… I wish this wasn't one." He thought to himself. No one was in the briefing room except for a few privates who were discussing nonsense. "Huh, everyone must have gone home or went somewhere." He thought. He grabbed a cup of water, went over to a chair, turned on the tv, and watched it, waiting for the clearance to take off.

Panini looked at the street name as she stopped at a corner. "Almost there." At Mung's, everyone was cleaning up the kitchen after a hard day of work. "You know Schnitzel, today was pretty good, no messes, no fire, no mortal wounds. It's nice." Mung told his co-worker, "Though, it is really quiet without Chowder around… I really do miss those days, I wish he would come back and cook." "Radda rad." Schnitzel answered, who, though he really never liked Chowder, does miss having something to complain about. "Would I still be your apprentice if Chowder came back?" Ramen asked while he put the plates up. "Yes, you would. Chowder would just be a helper for me. Before he left, he had completed all of his qualifications, so, technically, he is a master. He just doesn't know."

Panini walked up to the door. "I hope this works." _Ding Dong_. "What is with the late ringers?" Mung asked himself, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello Panini. Come in." He said, watching the girl come I and closed the door. "What brings you here?" He asked as Ramen and Schnitzel walked in. "Hey! You're that girl who asked about Chowder while he was gone! Have you guys kissed yet?" He asked. "Radda!" Schnitzel scowled, punching Ramen in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Ramen whined, rubbing his arm. "Radda radda ra!" Schnitzel yelled. "Haha, it's ok Schnitzi. I'm really here because I need your guys help to figure something out." The three boys looked at her with questioning eyes, wondering what it was. "When I had Chowder over for dinner, I gave him a Powdered Fleart to eat, to see if he still loved me like he did before he left. But before that happened, one of his men came and they left, so I don't know." Mung closed his eyes, and thought about what he could do, even though he was kinda oblivious to the true nature of love, he could find out somethings about it. "We could make a Truth Cake." "A Truth Cake?" Ramen asked. "Yeah, a Truth Cake. Basically, whenever a person bites into the cake, you can ask any question, and they will, well, tell you the truth." Panini's eyes lit up like fireworks. "I knew I could count on you guys! Can I help make it?" She pleaded. "Yes, I mean, this is for you to use." "Radda Ra?" Schnitzel quickly protested. "Oh, give her a break! It's like you are made of rock or something."

"Hey, Chowder! You ready to go?" Pasta asked, waking up the sleeping captain. "What? Yeah, sure… Where have you been?" "Oh, I was helping the ground crew, just making sure everything was ok." "Ah." Chowder responded. The two gathered the necessary gear and headed out to the flight line. "Huh, a light drizzle is starting. We'll be fine." Chowder observed, doing a round check of the blackhawk. He wanted to make sure everything was ok before they took off. "Pasta and Chowder buckled into their seats. While Pasta ran through the take off checklist, Chowder radioed into the Flight Control. "Tower, this is Steak 2-9, uh, flight plan clear, over?" "Roger that 2-9, flight plan clear, cleared for take off, watch the cross wind, picked up to twenty knots, should stay in that area though. Roll to runway two, over." "Roger that Tower." Chowder flipped the switch and the turbines began warming up. "Everything sounds good." Pasta radioed to Pasta. "Yeah, hopefully the weather stays this wonderful." "It will." They rolled onto the runway, and lifted up into the air. "See you guys in two hours, Tower out." FC radioed. He leaned back in his chair, "Another good day, just thirty more minutes, and I get to go home." He looked at all of the charts to make sure everything was ok before he left. As he checked the last radar, he noticed something that wasn't there before. "What is that? Whoa, that's a huge storm." He checked all of the incoming and departing flights to see if any intercepted the storm. Only one did. "Captain Chowder's flight does, better radio him. Wait, he said no radio contact in the air… If I disobey him, then I could get in trouble… But if I don't he could get in trouble."

"Wow, it's getting pretty bad out there, glad I'm not flying in it or something. Let's see, you take two shmegs, three cups of flour, one cup of sugar, one and a half cups of milk, and one tablespoon of Trutpple juice." Mung read aloud. "Schnitzel, set the oven to 425." "Radda." "Ramen, go get a cake bowl." "Yes sir!" "Panini, you have like some special icing or something you could make for this cake?" Mung asked. "Yep, I do, I'll whip some up." Panini answered, walking over to the spice cabinet. "Ok, so let's see… You put the eggs in with the flour, mix it together. You put it in the mixer, add in the sugar and milk. Finally, put in in another bowl, and gentlely add in the juice. Ramen!" Mung yelled, snapping out of his chefness. "Huh?" Ramen answered, looking up from his station. "Go get some banilla, we need to add alittle bit of flavor to this cake." "Right!" Ramen said as he ran over to the shelf, picking up the banilla bottle. "Add alittle bit of this, Panini, how are you doing on the icing?" "Great! Almost done!" She answered. "Do you know when Chowder will get here?" She asked. "Maybe around ten thirty, that's when his friends head home." Mung answered. Panini went back to her work. "This is going to work! I will finally know the truth." She thought, smiling the entire time. After thirty minutes, a glistening cake was pulled out of the oven. "Ohhh, ahhh!" Everyone said, seeing the wonderful cake. "I think this is the best we have made here." Mung stated. "Radda radda." Schnitzel agreed. "That's because it had a purpose, all Truth Cakes look the best when they have a purpose." Panini pointed out. "Really?" Ramen asked the veteran chef. "Yeah." She answered. Panini walked over to the counter and picked up a bowl full of icing. "This is my best icing. All for Chowder." She covered the cake in the sweet coating, and when she was done, everyone stepped back to admire it again. "Now all we need is Chowder, I won-" Panini's sentence was drowned out by a massive crashing and explosion outside the company. "WHAT WAS THAT?"


	15. A New Page Turns

"As my father once told me… Everytime a soldier dies, you gain an invincible friend to fight alongside you. I just wish we didn't have so many." **–Sergeant Pickles**

"This weather is getting pretty bad, are you sure you want to continue?" Pasta questioned Chowder, watching the gauges to make sure everything was holding out. "Yeah, we've flown through worse. As long as we don't run into anything that could bring us down… We're fine." Chowder answered, "Ok, in about one minute, we are going to make a fifty-five degree turn to the yeast." They had been flying for around thirty minutes. "2-9! This is Tower! You are going to be flying into heavy weather, be advised!" Chowder turned on the radio and repsonded. "Really? Thanks for the update! I didn't know that was happening, even though the world looks like it's-" The next thing they saw changed everything. A bright flash of light blinded the two pilots. "What happened!" Pasta screamed, noticing all of the quages were blown out. "I think we were hit by lighting, all the electronics are out, guages are in the red… Losing altitude! Tower! We are going down! We are going down!" The helicopter was spinning out of control, Pasta and Chowder braced for impact as the chopper slammed into a building. "2-9! Do you copy? 2-9! Chowder!" The FC flipped on the emergency broadcast that connected to the ground crews and all aircraft in the air. "We have a Blackhawk down! I repeat, we have a Blackhawk down!"

"Mung! What was that noise?" Ramen screamed, running over to the window. "I don't know Ramen, everyone! Outside now!" The group ran out the door… And what they saw was complete disaster. There was a trail of fire that leads to a building. There they saw the body of a blackened helicopter, the cockpit shattered by the impact with the wall, the hull engulfed by a fuel-enraged fire. The rotors were still spinning, fanning the fire, one of them impaled into a far tower. Part of the tail was broken off, obviously by the explosion. The entire area was chaos. They all stood there, shocked, unable to comprehend the severity of the situation. They heard two voices running from across the street.

"Pickles! Get the pilots out of there! Watch the fuel, it's leaking out, most of it has exploded, but there is still some left." Pirozhki yelled. Pirozhki and Pickles were the first to arrive at the crash scene, incidently, they were walking back from a bar. "What happened?" Panini yelled as they ran up to the helicopter." "Panini! What are you doing here?" Pickles questioned, hitting the copilot side door with an axe. "I was over at Mung's helping with something, WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed, starting to burst into tears. "We were walking back from a bar, and we saw a bolt of lighting strike this helicopter. We watched it crash into the building, and we heard the flight control say that a blackhawk had gone down." He explained, still trying to get the door opened. "Come on you stupid door! OPEN! Pirozhki, what us the situation?" "I can't get close enough, the fire is to much, and there is no way one could survive this! The helicopter is completely torn arpart, look! One of the blades is jammed in the wall! This thing fell fast, and it fell hard." Pirozhki said, cutting the hinges off the sliding doors. "I've gotten in the helicopter, oh… no… We need medical help now!" Pickles ran over to where Pirozhki was standing. "Chowder! Pasta! Dang it! Get them out of here!" Pickles and Pirozhki dragged the two pilots out. "Come on buddy! Wake up! You can't die!" He screamed, trying to revive the captain. "Let the medics handle it Pickles! You can't do anything!" "I have to try! He saved us! Now, we have to save him!" Pirozhki punched Pickles in the face, "Let it go… The response team is just arriving… Let them take over."

The emergency response team arrived a few seconds later after the comment. "Yeah, we dragged them out of the helo, they aren't in the best condition." Pickles said to the medic. "Alright, we'll get them to the hospital. The investigation team is incoming, man… This helo is trashed, I think this is the worst I've seen in years." "Same here." The group of chefs walked over to where the ambulance has just been. "What's going on? Who were the pilots?" Ramen demanded. "Well… It was Chowder and Pasta. My guess… Something happened during the storm, and boom… They went down." Pirozhki stated, covering his eyes, trying not to show his emotions. Panini couldn't take the news, and ran off crying. "Panini!" Mung shouted, but to no use. "What's their status, do you know?" He asked the two men. "Yeah, we know both are knocked out, uh, Pasta has a deep cut in his head, and probably a broken spine. As for Chowder, his arm was crushed under the dashboard, and a piece of metal was in his leg… He also had cuts all over his face, most likely from the shattering glass. Not very good." "Doesn't sound like it… Well, at least they are all still alive, that's what counts." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Panini slammed the door as she ran up to her room. "Panini! What did I tell you about slamming the—oh never mind." Ms. Endive yelled from the kitchen. She fell onto her bed, still crying her eyes out. "Panini! Phone for you!" "Hello?" She struggled out over her tears. "Panini? You ok? I heard about the crash… Please don't tell me that Chowder was in it?" Ceviche said, knowing that Panini would be upset. The silence that followed was a good enough answer. "How is he?" He asked. "I don't know, I couldn't stand hearing the news anymore, so I left before his teammate told everyone." "Well, I know you are in a different state, one that I can never understand… But you want me to come over?" He asked, trying still to comfort his, he hoped at this point, his still girlfriend. "Yeah, it would help." She answered, regaining alittle bit of her composure. "Ok, I'll be in a few." Ceviche answered with, hanging up the phone. She placed the phone back on the reciever and layed out on her bed. She remembered all of the times she tried to steal Chowder for herself, many of them making her happy as he ran off screaming "I'm not your boyfirend!" "Everything has failed at this point… What can I do that I haven't done? Chowder, if you can hear me… I love you." She thought.

Mung, Ramen, Schnitzel, Pickles, and Pirozhki were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting to hear the news of Chowder and Pasta. "How are they doing men?" Mozzarella asked, walking into the wating room with the FC. "Well sir, we don't really know… When we pulled them out of the wreck, they both looked like… Well, you know." Pickles tried to answer the general, who they knew wasn't in his best mood. "I can imagine… I hope for the best… I'm going to stay here until we know the news." He said, sitting next to Schnitzel. "Radda radda radda rad." "Yes, I am." "Ra…" Schnitzel said in admiration. Five and half hours passed before anyone came out of the operating section. As the hope in everyone began to fade, the doctor came out, with a somber look on his face. "We did what we could… But we lost one."

**Authors note:** I am going to begin winding down the story, so maybe expect 2-3 more chapters. I am going to make the final chapter as best as I can. I just have to say, thank you so much **kurdave**, your constant reviews have driven me to complete this. You are awesome.


	16. The End Nears

"Every person who fought in the Middle Yeast was a casualty. If it was death or an injury, it was the mindset… The mindset that you would wake up everyday to see a friend or a family member you know and love… Die. It's something you can't get rid of, it's with you until you die. But, knowing you will see those men and women again, makes it all worthwhile." **–General Mozzarella **

Pickles, Pirozhki, and Mozzarella stood up, all three taking off their hats to show respect for coming news of the dead. "The man we lost… was a Sergeant Orzo Pasta. He died of blood loss, brain damage, and spinal cord destruction… I'm sorry." The doctor explained. "Well… he was an excellent soldier, a great friend… It seems that we can't all survive… Death has to take someone for the rest of us." Mozzarella grimly said, bringing a tear to everyone's eye. "When can we have his body?" Pickles asked. "In two days." Mung stood up, "And what about the other person." "You mean the Captain Chowder? He barley survived, it's like someone was talking to him, giving him reason through the entire operation… Though, he won't be the same person. The injuries have left him with some memory loss, one of the bones in his arm will take a few years to heal, it was broken into thousands of pieces, three of his ribs are broken, and his face will have many scars… Thankfully, though, his personality will, we think, be the same."

The doctor then walked out of the waiting room, leaving the friends and family to talk everything over. "I knew I should have not let him fly… I feel so stupid!" FC said, slapping his head. "It's not your fault, the storm popped up out of no where. You can't carry this on your shoulders. It will make your life terrible." The FC nodded, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling. "Well, I don't know what to tell you guys… I have to personally go tell Pasta's family… I'll see you men later." Mozzarella said, walking out the door. "Yeah, I have to go too, see you guys later." Pirozhki added, leaving the hospital. "Radda radda radda?" Schnitzel asked "Yeah, can we stay? I don't want to leave Chowder, even though we can't visit him… I don't think we should just leave." Ramen added. "Yes, we can." Mung answered, sitting down in one of the chairs. "I just hope that he hasn't lost anything important… I just hope he forgets the war." Schnitzel nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. Ramen got up and went over to the phone. "Gotta make a call… This person needs to know."

"Coming!" Panini yelled from the top of the stairs. The news from the hospital has yet to reach the friends who weren't there. She opened the door to see a bushel of roses being handed to her. "Aw! Thanks Ceviche! These are beautiful." She commented, blushing. "Your welcome, feeling any better?" He asked, coming inside. "Yeah, I guess… I just want to know what happened to Chowder. I really wish I hadn't left so quickly." Panini said, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "Well," Ceviche said, trying to perk Panini up, "I bet you anything, he is fine, and he will be back to his somewhat normal self." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Panini nodded, trying to believe him. "I wonder if he heard me…" She thought.

The room was completely dark when Chowder finally woke up. "What? Where am I?" He asked the darkness. "You're in the hospital sir." Someone answered him. "Who was that?" "It's me Chowder! Pasta!" The figure answered, coming out of the shadows. "Whoa, Pasta… Are you…" Chowder asked in shock. "Yes, I'm an angel… And in no way are you responsible for what happened. It was actually my time unfortunately… Apparently, I was going to die anyway, the doctor found a piece of shrapnel from that ambush in my heart, it was slowly choking my heart. But, hopefully, no one else will die." He explained, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Which ambush?" Chowder joked. That drew a laugh from both of the Marines. "So, your not angry that you died and I didn't?" "Nope… It was about time I did, don't you remember all the other times I escaped death back during the war? I did that like fifty times." Pasta said. "True, true…" "Chowder… You were meant to die as well, but someone saved you." Pasta suddenly stated. "What do you mean?" Chowder questioned, his heartbeat increasing. "I think what it was, is that you have an emotion that a lot of us don't… And that is love, something that many of us lost in those four years." He explained, standing up. "Do you know who it was?" Chowder demanded. "I think you already do."

Panini and Ceviche had fallen asleep when the phone rang, Panini slowly opened her eyes and grabbed the phone. "Ugh… Hello?" She greeted. "Hey Panini, this is Ramen." "Oh, hey Ramen!" She answered, immediately perking up. "Sorry it took me so long to call, we've been here for I think six hours already." Ramen explained, rubbing his eyes. "Well, shows how much you guys care about Chowder." She said, smiling, "Anyway… What's the news?" She finally asked. "Well… We lost Pasta, just too much for his body to take." "Oh… Wow, that's terrible." She said, starting to tear up. "As for Chowder… He survived, but barley though. The doctor said that he has memory loss, which we really don't know what he has forgotten… We haven't been able to go in yet. He also has a severely broken arm, which will take a few years to heal. He has three broken ribs, and his face is really scared up." Panini was speechless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Has he forgotten me? I knew I should have just told him! Why did I have to be so sneaky!" She screamed in her mind. "But, that's a lot of injuries…" She said, trying to focus. "How did he survive?" The answer she received made her heart stop.


	17. The Truth and Redeployment

"Just a few hours ago, the Tabouleh launched a massive attack on the Marzipan 1st Marines command base in Shahan Ful. Reports state that the Allied Command has ordered the 1st and 2nd Marines into the region to help control the violence. This follows a month cease-fire with the Tabouleh Army after the retreat of the 5th Marines and the 101st Airborne from Baklawa. Casualty reports place injuries in the hundreds, with reported deaths. Later news to follow at 10." **–Marzipan World News**

"You did Panini." Ramen slowly answered. "What? How did—He heard me! I knew it!" She screamed, drawing the attention of Ceviche. "What's going on?" He asked. "Chowder's alive!" She joyfully cried. "No joke? We have to go see him." He suggested, putting on his coat. "Well, we can't right now, he is still in ICU. We have to wait until they allow us, I sorta want to let him see his family first, then we can go." Panini stated. "Yeah, that would be a good idea… But, when the doctor came out, he said that someone was talking to Chowder, telling him to pull through… I really do think it was you." Ramen finished. "I guess it was." Panini responded, smiling to herself. "Well, anyway, got to go… Mung, Schnitzel, and Pickles need some clawfee, talk too you later." He said, hanging up the phone. "Panini, you ok?" Ceviche asked, grasping his girlfriends hand. "Never been better."

"He seems stable enough… Go tell the family that they can see him." The nurse walked out of the ICU into the waiting room. "Excuse me, sir?" She said the Mung, who was reading the same magazine. "Yes?" He responded. "You can go see him now… he is in a stable condition, and actually responding quite well." "Guys! Did you hear that? We can go see Chowder!" Everyone was on their feet waiting behind Mung. "Alright, follow me please." The nurse requested. Chowder was laying in his bed, with his arm casted up, a brace around his stomach, and bandages on his head. "Well… This stinks… But I'm not afraid of flying anymore." "Chowder!" Everyone yelled as they entered the room. "Ramen, Mung, Schnitzel, Pickles! You guys are here?" He asked, trying to sit up in his bed. "No, you lay back down… Your body can't support it yet." The nurse ordered, turning on the IV drop. "Yeah… figured. So, what has been up with you guys?" "Nothing except waiting to see you." Ramen answered, "Radda radda radda radda radda." Schnitzel added. "Someone had to make sure you stayed out of trouble." Pickles joked, shaking his good hand. "I'm just glad you are ok Chowder… I don't think I could ever sleep again if I knew you died…" Mung stated, pulling up the chair Pasta had sat in. "You feeling alright? I mean… You know."

"Yeah, I am… His angel came and talked to me… He was actually going to die soon anyway." Everyone focused their stare on Chowder. "Yeah, he had a piece of shrapnel in his heart… it was slowly choking it." Pickles walked over to Chowder, "His angel?… You're crazy, but either way… At least he died in style… I think that is the way he wanted to go." Ramen ran to the nearest phone. "C'mon, pick up! Panini! It's Ramen again, we've been allowed to see Chowder." "We can? Ceviche and I will be there in a few." Panini happily answered, hanging up the phone. Ceviche was already at the door, waiting for her. "Well, let's go!" He said with a smile on his face. It took them five minutes to get to the hospital, and were lead up to Chowder's room. "Yeah.. I don't really know, I can't believe my best injuries came during piece time… How ironic." Chowder laughed. Panini almost jumped on Chowder when they entered the room. "Jeez! Get off!" He panted. "It's nice to see you too… but no hugging, my ribs can't take it." "Alright," Panini answered, letting go of her bear hug on Chowder, "Man, you look like a wreck… But, still the Chowder I know and love." Ceviche walked up to the bed, "Nice to see you still in one piece dude, heard it was a pretty rough landing, sorry about Pasta." Ceviche stated, patting Chowder on the shoulder. "A rough landing? Pfft, I've had worse, Pickles, remember Hummus City?" "Psh, I think we hit like seven buildings on our way down." Pickles remembered, illustrating the landing with his hand, making everyone in the room laugh.

Everyone stayed in the room until visiting hours were up. "Alright, we have to go Chowder, see you tomorrow." Mung said, as the catering company group walked out of the room. "Yeah, I gotta go too, have to find Pirozhki, I bet he has a few words for you." He said, saluting the captain. "Hey, Ceviche, think I could talk with Panini for a few?" Chowder asked his friend. "Sure, Panini, I'll be down in the lobby." As Ceviche closed the door, Panini sat down in the chair next to Chowder's bed. "What do you need to talk about Num Nums?" She asked, using the nickname for the first time since she saw him. "I just wanted to thank you… You saved me, brought me back from the brink, gave me a reason to live, for that, I owe you my life." Panini couldn't find the words to respond, all she could do was wipe away the tears of joy. "I've been meaing to tell you this ever since I got back… But I couldn't tell you since you were with Ceviche… I couldn't ruin the relationship you two have." Chowder stared into her eyes, she wanted to know the truth, and he couldn't hold back. "Panini… I love you…" "I knew it! I knew you loved me!" She yelped, hugging Chowder, making him wince in pain. "Right… Sorry." She apologized. "But… I can't be with you, I am not the one to ruin you and Ceviche. I swear, if you break up with him for me, I will _never_ date you." He scorned Panini, who nodded. "But just know, I do love you, and I always will." She walked over and kissed him on the head, making him blush. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Chowder, get better will ya?" "Yeah, I'll try." As Panini closed the door, Chowder smiled, and drifted into sleep.

"Hey Chowder…" Pirozhki greeted the captain the next morning. "Well, if it isn't my russian friend. How are you today?" "Ah, comrade, I am fine, but the real question is, how are you?" He asked. "Just peachy." At that moment, Mozzarella and Pickles walked in. "Sir!" Chowder saluted the general. "At ease Captain. How are you doing?" He asked. "Pretty good I guess. Kinda sore, but nothing I can't beat." Chowder answered. "That's good, because Pirozhki and Pickles are joining up with the 1st Marines, apparently, the TA attacked one of our 1st Marines command base, doing some pretty heavy damage. Command has ordered the 1st and 2nd to start getting ready to deploy." It had been a month since the 5th left Baklawa. "Pickles, Pirozhki? Why?" Chowder questioned his two sergeants. "Really… I don't know. I just want to do what I've done best for the last four years. I… I'm sorry sir." Pickles explained, lowering his head. Chowder then looked at Pirozhki, "I'm Russian, fighting is in my blood. Especially for freedom." Chowder was disappointed with his two men, but understood. They were going back to fight for others, to fight for freedom, to fight in honor of Pasta… And they were going to do a darn fine job.

"Well… how long do they have?" Chowder asked Mozzarella. "They deploy in two weeks, we'll reinstate them, run them through the boot camp, and have them in command in a few days. Don't worry, we'll keep them safe." Mozzarella said, trying to reassure the captain. "Alright, hopefully I'll be out of here in a week, so, I'll work my way over to the base and see how you guys are doing, what about the rest of the 5th? Are they going to transfer?" He asked. "Uh, PFC Sunflower, Pvt. Sugar, Cpl. Chex, and PFC Salsa are, as for the rest, I don't know." The general then excused himself from the room, leaving the two sergeants. "Sir, don't hate us for this… This is all we know, and that is to fight. We can't adjust to real life, we are Marines, and that is what we will always be." Pickles explained, with Pirozhki nodding in agreement. "I'm not mad, I'm pretty much proud as I can be. You two are my best sergeants, I would be insulted if you didn't want to fight." Chowder said, sitting up, trying to show some muscle. "Ugh, this hurts… but I'm tired of lying down." "Well, we gotta go, have to get some stuff done before we head to Fort Sushi." The sergeants then saluted Chowder and left. "I'll see you guys in a week…"

**Authors Note:** Sorry if I've been updating too quickly, I'm starting to run out of ideas, and I just realized I have a summer essay to get done.


	18. A New Day Dawns

"I didn't want to go, but I needed to. I didn't want to fight, but I had to. I didn't want to die, but my country needed me to. Semper Fi." **–Unknown Marine**

-One Week Later-

Chowder walked out of the hospital, feeling like a brand new man. Mung was waiting at the entrance, smiling. "Well, don't you look chipper, feeling alright?" He asked, patting Chowder on the back. "Yeah, I have so much morphine running through my blood stream right now, you can shoot me, and I won't feel it." Chowder joked. As they started walking home, a shummer pulled up, and out jumped his two sergeants, who immediately ran over and gave him a bear hug. "My god! What's up guys?" Chowder struggled to say. "Man! It's nice to see you finally able to walk again, we thought we were going to have come with a body bag." Pickles stated with a huge smile on his face. "Da, back in Russia, you would be in Siberia by now. It's good to see you captain." They finally put him down, letting him breath again. "So, how are guys doing? Almost ready for your deployment?" Chowder asked, leaning up against the shummer. "Oh yeah, I heard about that, are they heading back to the Middle Yeast?" Mung asked, entering the conversation. "Yeah, they are hooking in with the 1st along with some of the guys out of the 5th." Chowder answered. "Well, we went through the boot camp, I threw up five times… Weird how one month of vacation can kill you. Pirozhki, yet again, broke his record." "Vhat? I'm just amazing." Pirozhki laughed, punching Pickles in the shoulder. "So, then what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Captain Sherbet injured himself in the obstacle course, thus, the 1st needs a commanding officer… And, well, the first person to come up was you. What were saying is, we need you to take command of the 1st." Chowder and Mung stood in shock. "What? Are you serious?" Chowder questioned, "I can't lead the 1st, I just can't." "Sir, you are the best, why…" Pickles asked, realizing the answer to that question. "Sergeant, have you ever lead fifteen hundred Marines to their deaths? No, I'm not, and I will never, take command of another military force as long as I live… That is a fact." Both sergeants stood still, knowing that whatever Chowder said, he meant. Pickles offered a ride to Mung and Chowder back to their catering company… No one spoke the entire time. "Thanks for the life guys, I'll be at the fort in a day or two." Chowder yelled. "Alright captain, see you then." Pirozhki answered, giving him a salute. Chowder knew that they were disappointed, but… His mind has been made up; nothing could change it.

"Chowder! You're back!" Ramen cheered as he walked in. "Hey Ramen, Schnitzel." "Ra radda radda." Schnitzel greeted. "Jeez, everyone is asking me that, pretty good. Though tomorrow morning will be different." The following two days Chowder spent most of his time in the kitchen helping where he could. He had forgotten how fun cooking was, creating something new out of ordinary ingredients. Mung noticed this, and knew what Chowder was thinking, but he could never convince him to come back, Chowder was hard set in his ways. The second day arrived, and Chowder made his way over to Fort Sushi. "Good to se you Chowder, I heard about what you told Pickles and Pirozhki, and I respect that… But we really do need a CO." Mozzarella greeted Chowder with as he entered the briefing room. "I know sir, but I just can't." "Captain, the deaths of those Marines were not your fault, we just didn't know what we were getting into, and we underestimated the enemy, outgunned, outmaneuvered, and outnumbered. There was nothing we could have done." Chowder stood there, thinking about what the general had just said… Maybe it wasn't his fault after all…

"You know sir… I may just think about it…" Chowder finally said. "Alright, just let me know your decision, that way, I know if to bring in a LT from rotsie or not." "Yes sir." As Chowder was leaving, he saw his two sergeants running drills with their new squads. "Left moron! Left!" Pickles yelled at the private. "Calm down sergeant, don't get your panties in a wad." Chowder joked as he walked over to the two. "Hey, welcome to the playground sir, nice to see you again." "Yeah, I know… How is everybody looking?" Chowder asked. "Pretty good, mostly veterans, but some new recruits, those are a pain… Move to the LEFT!" Pickles screamed at the same private. "Ah, Captain! Have you decided to go with us or not?" Pirozhki asked, walking over to where the other two were. "I'm actually thinking about it… Mozzarella gave me a talk, and, I feel much better about what I am doing." "That's good… I wouldn't follow anyone else into combat… Just don't have that same brotherhood bond as we do." Pickles responded. Chowder watched the two train their men for another hour, "Well, I've made my decision, but there is one more person I need to talk too before I actually declare it." Chowder said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Alright. See you later sir." Pirozhki said.

"Panini, you've been in one the best moods I've ever seen, even better than the bluenana event." Ceviche commented, noticing the difference. "Yeah, I know. I've learned something I've been trying to figure out for awhile now." Ceviche looked at her with questioning eyes. "What? It's nothing important. Just something I wanted to know from Chowder." Panini responded, trying to avoid telling Ceviche the truth. "He loves you doesn't he?" He asked, surprising Panini. "How… did you know?" She asked. "I've known this whole time, instinct, my dear Panini. And you love him too, more than me." He explained. "Why would you say that? I love you as much as I love Chowder… It's just…" "That we aren't actually meant to be together." He said, finishing her sentence. Before Panini could respond, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ceviche said, getting up. He went over to the door and opened it, seeing Chowder standing there. "Hey Ceviche." Chowder greeted. "Hey Chowder, glad to see you up and running again. I would ask you how you are doing, but I bet you've been asked that a lot already." He joked, "Come on in."

Panini ran over to the door, but remembered not to hug Chowder. "Hi! Knew you couldn't resist coming over here." She laughed. "Yeah." Chowder mumbled. Panini sensed something was wrong, and couldn't resist asking. "What's going on Num Nums?" She asked. "Well… Have you been listening to the news at all?" He asked. Ceviche walked back in holding a glass of water. "Yeah, I did, you can't be." He said. "Can't be what?" Panini demanded, starting to get worried. "Well, the 1st and 2nd Marines are deploying. The CO of the 1st injured himself in training, two of my guys are going, and I was asked to deploy with them." Chowder explained. "You're injured though! You can't go!" Panini almost screamed. "I won't be going now, I will be though in maybe three weeks though. They do want to give me a little bit of time to heal up." Ceviche looked at his glass and walked back into the kitchen. "You can't go Chowder! I told Ceviche!" Chowder backed up in shock, "Why! Why did you tell him? I told you not to tell anyone!" Chowder angrily told Panini. "Listen, you just helped my decision .I am going." "You can't! If you leave," Panini yelled, starting to cry, "I will never love you again!" Chowder turned around and stared right into her eyes. He walked back up the steps and stopped three feet from her. "I have an unfinished job in the Middle Yeast, there are people who need our help, and as long as the TA has a foothold in any… _any_ country, there will always be threats against us and the world. I know you are upset… But… I'm sorry, I have to…"

As Chowder walked away, Panini couldn't find anything to say… She really didn't mean what she said, she would always love Chowder, and nothing could change that. Chowder went and told Mung, Ramen, and Schnitzel, who were equally disappointed, but understood. The weeks passed quickly, and it seemed like only yesterday Chowder had comeback. "Here we are again Chowder, I just wish that you would stay, but, I know what you are feeling." Mung stated, hugging the now healed Marine Major. "Hopefully, I'll see you again Chowder. There will always an open space in the kitchen." Ramen added. "Radda radda ra, radda radda radda." Schnitzel said. "Thanks, well, I have to go… I'll see you guys later." Chowder waited for a few brief seconds before boarding the C-17 Globemaster parked at the fort, hoping to see Panini or Ceviche. "I guess I mad them angry enough… Hope they have a happy life." He said, walking through the gates. Panini and Ceviche arrived just as the C-17 started down the runway. Panini closed her eyes, "Just so you know Num Nums, I will always love you. Stay safe, I'll be waiting."

As the plane lifted into the sky, Chowder sensed something he had never felt before… And he knew what it was. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic hum of the engines, and drifted into sleep.

**Author's note:** And thus, finally concludes Another Door Opened. I hope that the way I ended the story is acceptable, I didn't want it to turn into a Chownini, or him going back to the kitchen. As a cousin of a Marine, the only thing they know how to do, and do it well, is fight for freedom. Now, I may do an epilogue (Probably taking place one or two years later), if you want it… I guess leave your opinion in the Review section. If so, I'll tell you who this is dedicated for, if not, I'll add it in a few hours. That's enough out of me, thanks again for all who reviewed and enjoyed. CaptHyatt out.


	19. Finally Over

-One and half years later—

"Nice job Colonel, you have the TA on the run… Looks like this area of the country is clear." Congratulated Lt. Pickles. "Thanks LT, took us long enough though, low casualties on our side, which is nice." Chowder commented. Following the success of Operation Lightpole, Chowder was promoted again to colonel, and took full command of both the 1st and 2nd Marines. After the talk Mozzarella had with him, Chowder felt that he could do anything, and do it right. Within the first year and a half, the full strength of the 1st and 2nd was four thousand men; they only lost two hundred and fifty. The war lasted another two years, at which point, the TA had been completely wiped out from the Middle Yeast, and the casualties only reached six hundred. Chowder, Pickles, and the rest of the 1st and 2nd returned to Marzipan City, to a hero's welcome.

MGS (Master Gunnery Sergeant) Pirozhki was captured during the fourth month of the war, when during a patrol; his convoy was attacked by a group of TA carrying RPGs. He escaped the initial attack, only to be captured by a TA soldier. He spent two years in captivity, but was later killed when the area was going to fall to the 2nd. A scout team found his body two days later, decapitated and filled with bullet holes. His body was taken to a near by base and burned. Pirozhki requested before he joined the Marines that his body (or ashes) be taken to Russia and buried, which they did. Pickles and Chowder accompanied the flight to the Motherland… Each spoke at the funeral. He was 23.

One year after the Marines returned, Lt. Pickles retired from the military. He became a pilot instructor at the shmairport. After spending twenty years in that occupation, he retired from working altogether. He now owns a fishing boat called the Southeastern at the Marzipan docks, and every morning of everyday, he goes out fishing. He calls Chowder regularly, making sure that he is ok and all is well. He also joined the MCO (Marzipan City Organization) to make sure that no soldier ever came home to a silent welcome. Pickles lived until he was 87, when he died of old age. On the front of his boat are painted the letters S.S.D.D.

Chowder officially retired from the Marines at the rank of a Colonel. The first person to greet him at the shmairport was Mung. Ramen and Schnitzel both gave the returning hero a bear hug, Schnitzel nearly killing him. He stayed at the catering company, helping out with orders, cleaning up, and delivering to the customers. One day he received a call from Panini, who, after seven years, broke up with Ceviche. She asked if he could come over, which he did. When he arrived, Panini nearly tackled him with joy. They talked for a few hours, and then Chowder had to go. Before he left, Panini asked if maybe they could ever go on a date… Chowder just walked away. He eventually got his own home near the docks, where he spent the remainder of his days. He had a sign made, which hung over his front door. It said "In honor of the 5th Marine Division… Left behind, but never forgotten." He died at the age of 92

The Marzipan Marine Corps spent nearly eight years in the Middle Yeast fighting the Tabouleh Army. The total amount of deaths of the Marines was 2180 killed, most of it taking place in the first War of Freedom. When the second War of Freedom ended, 90 percent of the 5th Marines bodies were recovered and given a proper burial in the Marzipan National Cemetery. The other 10 percent were given a burial at sea instead. It was the highest loss of life in the history of the Marine Corps. No one ever blamed Chowder…

Dedicated to Master Gunnery Sergeant Mike Parker and all the military service men and women who, on a daily basis, risk their lives to ensure freedom for the rest of us. We thank you for what you are doing and what you have done. God Bless.


End file.
